


A Familiar Face

by ericsonclan



Series: OG World [13]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23282296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan
Summary: Violet and Willy come across a familiar face.
Relationships: Prisha/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: OG World [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815361
Kudos: 4





	A Familiar Face

**Author's Note:**

> (by Laura)

“Willy, for the last time, I am not helping you to name that damn possum!”

“Aaw, c’mon, Violet! Why not?”

“The fucking thing is probably rabid. Just wait – it’ll bite you again the next time you try to feed it and you’ll drop dead in a week,”

“Rabies aren’t real! They’re just a story parents make up to keep their kids from playing in the tool shed!”

“What the fuck, Willy? Where did you even get that idea?” Violet paused in their trek out to the camping grounds to shoot Willy a look that was both concerned and pissed.

“That’s what Mitch told me!” Willy shot back defiantly.

“Willy…” Violet sighed, rolling her eyes. It wasn’t worth it to tell the kid that anything that had come out of Mitch’s mouth was anything less than the gospel truth. Besides, Willy usually got sensitive when anyone besides him brought Mitch’s name up. Violet understood that. There were some sleeping bears it was better not to poke. She kicked a stick out of her path without breaking stride as they resumed their march. “Why are we even heading to the campgrounds anyway? No one was there all of last fucking winter – it’s a wind tunnel there,”

“Clem said we should stick to our regular schedule,”

“Of course this schedule would put her fishing with AJ and not hiking out to this godforsaken wasteland,”

“Well, we could spend the time playing games to pass the time!”

“Oh yeah? Like what?”

“Like naming my poooossum!”

“One more word about that fucking possum and I swear you’re getting a cleaver to the head!”

Willy was about to come back with a snarky remark, but stopped dead in his tracks, grabbing Violet’s arm to stop her too.

“Do you see that?”

“See what?” Violet hissed.

“By the tree line across the clearing! What is that?”

Damned if she knew. Of course Willy would ask the half-blind girl to identify something in the distance. She squinted in a vain attempt to see better. It was definitely a human figure, but whether they were alive or not was another matter. The gait seemed like that of a walker though: slow and unsteady. Silently, Violet signaled for Willy to pull out his bow. It was still out of range, but better to be safe than sorry. Quietly, the pair began to circle the clearing, keeping themselves hidden amongst the foliage and scouting for signs of a herd.

As they drew closer, Violet tried to get a better read on their approaching foe. One arm dangled limply by its side. Good. It was always better when they couldn’t grab you. As for its jaw...

“Violet, what’s wrong?” Willy whispered. She had frozen in her tracks. There was something wrong with the blurry image she was seeing. That black streak along the walker’s shoulder – was that a braid? Who was this reminding her of?”

As they paused, hidden in the foliage, the figure turned. Had they been spotted? Willy notched an arrow and began to draw back his bow.

“Help,”

Violet and Willy shared a look. Had they just heard that?

“Please… help,” Suddenly the approaching figure collapsed. Cautiously, Violet and Willy emerged from the bushes. What was going on? They approached the corpse. If it was a walker, it certainly looked fresh. Violet couldn’t smell anything coming from it either. With her cleaver drawn, Violet knelt by the body. The smart thing to do would be to brain it first, but….”

“Violet, I think it’s a person! I just saw them breathe!”

Could it be? Cursing herself for taking such a big risk, Violet reached forward and flipped over the body.

_Oh no._

She recognized that face. It was the girl she’d met back in the summertime when Louis and Clementine first convinced her to hike out to the campgrounds.

“Shitsticks,”

“What? What’s wrong?”

“I know this girl,”

“Really? Who is she?”

“She belongs to a group that was camping here a couple months back,” Violet looked again at the girl’s left arm. Even with her shitty vision, she could tell that it was mangled, purple and black from her forearm to her fingertips. Violet handed her cleaver to Willy, giving him a meaningful look and motioning towards the girl’s head. Willy understood, jumping up to take a position in front of the girl’s head, weapon poised to attack if need be. Violet took the girl’s arm in her own, bringing it closer to her face. She couldn’t see any walker bites and there were no indents breaking the skin, though she could certainly feel broken bones moving underneath her fingertips. The girl must seriously have blacked out if the pain of handling her arm wasn’t waking her.

“No bites,”

“What now?” Willy’s eyes were wide with fear. This still wasn’t a good situation.

“We’ve got no choice. We can’t just leave her out here to die in the cold. We have to take her back to Ericson,”

“What?! But we never let anybody know where Ericson is!”

“She’s not waking up anytime soon. If we need to, we’ll put a blindfold on her. But we’re not leaving her,”

“O-ok, you’re the boss, Violet. But how will we get her back?”

“We’ll have to take turns carrying her. Hell, we’ll drag her if we need to. Ruby’s got to get a look at that arm. There’s nothing we can do for her here.

“Who first?”

“I guess me. Lead the way, and make sure to point out rocks and shit so I don’t fall while I’m carrying her. My sight is fucked up enough as is without bringing a 100 pound weight into the mix,”

“Right! Don’t worry, Violet! I’ll lead the way! Nothing’s gonna stop us!” With that, he began sprinting back in the direction of home.

“Fucking walk, Willy! God! There’s no way I can keep up with that!”

“Oops, sorry! Let me know when you get tired and I’ll take a turn, OK?”

“I’m already tired,” Violet muttered, lifting the girl up by her torso and slinging her over her back piggyback style. “Just stay where I can see you!”

It was starting to get dark. Violet’s shoulders ached as she shrugged her shoulders, trying to bounce the limp girl higher up on her back. She’d lost track of their progress. She knew she was on the right path, but her brain was too muddled to know how much farther she had left. Willy had run ahead a while ago, promising to bring help. It wasn’t an ideal situation, being left alone with an unconscious body to protect, but there weren’t any better options to choose from. As she continued to trudge forward, Violet felt the girl moan against her back.

_Shit._

“Hey, it’s OK,” Violet said softly. “You’re OK. We’re bringing you somewhere safe,”

The girl didn’t respond. Violet didn’t know whether it would be better for her to wake up so she could walk or if it was preferable for her to stay knocked out so she wouldn’t be screaming in pain.

A stray root caught the edge of her foot, almost causing her to fall over. Shit, she had to stay focused. They had to get home.

“Violet!”

Her eyes shot up to see Louis running down the path, Willy close behind him.

“Oh my god, what happened? Willy only told us that you’d found someone we knew who needed a doctor right away. Holy shit, is that Prisha?

Prisha. That was her name. It’d been driving her nuts that she couldn’t remember it.

“We found her wandering down by the Delta wreck. She barely got a word out before she collapsed,”

“Here, let me take her,” Louis reached behind her to take Prisha and put her on his own back. “You guys made it pretty far. It’s less than a mile back to Ericson. You guys good on your own?”

They both nodded.

Louis turned to look at Willy. “You look out for Violet, OK? Try to get back before it’s completely dark,”

“You got it!”

Violet wanted to make a comment about how she didn’t need a goddamn babysitter, but she held back. Now wasn’t the time for that. She rotated her shoulder and neck, thankful for the relief. “Thanks for your help,”

“Anytime,” With that, Louis was off like a shot. Jerk. He made that look so goddamn easy.

Violet sighed. “C’mon, no use being out here any longer,”

“Right! Here’s your cleaver back!”

Violet took the weapon gladly, giving it a light swing before putting it in the sheath at her side.

“Let’s go home,”


End file.
